1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socks and more particularly pertains to socks which may be adjustably cushioned to maximize wearer comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cushioned socks is known in the prior art. More specifically, means heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cushioning socks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. More specifically, the prior art has utilized multiple layers of padding to cushion, generally, the soles of such socks as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,635 wherein terry loops are provided to form a "cushion foot" or U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,515 wherein a padded bottom portion of latex is secured to the bottom of a sock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,981 likewise utilizes terry loops to cushion the instep portion of a sock. All of these approaches provide cushioning where and as the sock manufacturer decides is important but leave the wearer unable to adjust such cushioning to fit his particular needs.
In this respect, the sock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides means for adjustably controlling the cushioning of the sock to the wearer's specification.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved socks which can be more comfortably cushioned. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.